O que poderia ter sido
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Então, Halle sorriu. Não deveria ser tão dura consigo mesma, às vezes deveria se comportar feito uma garotinha. Uma frágil e patética garotinha. MelloxHalle, 1ª do Brasil.


O que poderia ter sido

**O que poderia ter sido.**

"_Mello, Near já esperava que você fizesse contato comigo. Embora não tenha imaginado que já nos conhecíamos."_

As palavras que um dia ela já havia dito para ele ecoavam em sua cabeça.

"_O que vai fazer? Quer viver no meu banheiro para sempre? Por mim tudo bem, afinal, não tenho nada contra você."_

Definitivamente, Halle não tinha nada contra Mello. Agora, olhando para o horizonte, perdida em seus pensamentos; perguntava-se se, um dia, aquele caso poderia ter sido alguma coisa.

Talvez fosse só um sonho distante... Distante, como Mello estava agora. Halle sorriu, sentindo a brisa fria do fim de tarde bater no seu rosto. Aquele toque delicado lembrava-lhe do toque de Mello... Tão contrário!

O toque de Mello era forte e possessivo, marcante, dolorido e incrivelmente _delicioso_. Não era uma mulher fraca que gostava de ser tratada como uma cadelinha indefesa pelos homens, ah, não. Halle sempre seria uma mulher forte.

- Talvez tenha sido isso o que tenha te encantado, Mello... – Ela murmurou. Poderia ter sido isso, a força dela, a falta de fragilidade, a destruição do estereótipo de que as mulheres eram criaturinhas indefesas.

Mas talvez não tenha sido isso. Se fosse, o teria segurado por mais tempo. Se fosse isso, ela e Mello poderiam ter sido não só mais um caso, mas um casal. Não só mais um acaso, mas um destino.

Halle riu, com os próprios pensamentos. Pensamentos de garotinhas frágeis que só necessitavam de uma coisa... Amor. Algo que ela também necessitava, mas o único ser que gostaria que sentisse amor por ela estava morto.

- Ah, Mello... O que você fez? O que _nós_ fizemos? – Ela se perguntou, baixinho. A resposta para essa pergunta era óbvia: tudo e nada.

Eles fizeram tudo o que _podia_ ter sido e o que podia ser feito. Abraçaram-se, beijaram-se, tocaram-se, gemeram, tudo, tudo como num mero acaso; fruto não de duas pessoas bêbadas, mas de duas pessoas sóbrias demais, duas pessoas _conscientes _demais.

E o que _poderia_ ter sido? Nada. Não fizeram nada do que poderia ter sido e do que poderia ser feito. Não observaram juntos o mar, as estrelas, o pôr-do-sol; não escolheram juntos uma música para ser _a _música; não discutiram sobre o maior medo ou o maior sonho do outro; não sabiam as cores favoritas um do outro; não sabiam o livro, a canção, o perfume, o signo, o aniversário, o nome real, o nome dos pais, a história um do outro.

Mas Halle já sabia disso. Sabia que, entrando num relacionamento com Mello, não poderia sair feliz e satisfeita como uma daminha. Mello era instável, diferentemente de Near, que sempre pensava demais. Mello queria e fazia. E Mello não queria ter um "felizes para sempre" com Halle.

Halle suspirou pesadamente. Lamentar-se por um homem? Não combinava com ela. Principalmente por um homem feito Mello... Não combinava também chorar. Enxugou as lágrimas, dando um sorriso meio amargo. Se Mello estivesse lá, riria e a chamaria de patética.

Patética. Era assim que se sentia, imaginando tudo o que poderia ter sido. Ela deveria se contentar com o que foi, certo? Saberia que nunca haveria um relacionamento firme entre Mello e qualquer outra pessoa.

Então, Halle sorriu. Não deveria ser tão dura consigo mesma, às vezes deveria se comportar feito uma garotinha. Uma frágil e patética garotinha.

Uma frágil e patética garotinha que gostava de imaginar o que as coisas poderiam ter sido.

**&**

**N/A: **Aí você pergunta: "MELLO E HALLE?" e aí eu respondo "VAI LER O MANGÁ NOVE, CRIANÇA!". Cara, desde que eu o li fiquei com essa idéia fixa de MelloxHalle na cabeça. Fala sério, a Halle é a única mulher que presta naquela budega. A Misa? Não vou nem comentar. A Sayu? Ohh, papai, salve-me, salve-me, ohh, eu fui seqüestrada e vou virar uma anti-social que usa cadeira de rodas sem necessidade, blábláblá. A... A... Caramba, como era o nome dela? Ah, a Wedy? Eu sou Hollywood demais para você, bem. E a Naomi? Não vou nem comentar, ok.

Enfim, é só minha opinião (apesar de que eu acho que a Wedy é a melhor depois da Halle). Já que essa é minha primeira fanfic desse casal, não sejam muito maus (ok, a desculpa não colou). Se tiver uma merda, digam, mas digam com delicadeza! XD

Ah, sim. Eu não vou nem mencionar o quanto emocionada/orgulhosa/feliz eu estou por essa HallexMello ser a primeira em português do fanfiction.

Kissus!


End file.
